


perfect (levi x reader)

by sneighl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneighl/pseuds/sneighl
Summary: the perfect end to a wonderful dayacwnr levi, fluff, slight angst for a moment, innuendos/implied smut at the end.female reader, she/her
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 35





	perfect (levi x reader)

sighing as she unlocked the door, she could sense something was off. she didn’t know what, but the little house just felt, wrong, in some way. she held her sword tighter once more as her mind re-focused, taking in a deep breath before pushing on the door and cautiously stepping through into her home. almost immediately, she felt two hands clasp onto her shoulders, pulling her in, however, the bright green eyes that stared into hers with excitement relaxed her. the girl squealed and jumped slightly as she held her friend, causing her red hair to partially fall free rom it’s neat do. this was unusual for her, but what was even more strange was the delicate dress that she wore in place of her normal baggy shirt and trousers. y/n loosened her grip on her sword, closing the door behind her as she developed a confused facial expression.

“you look nice, iz, what’s… going on?” she paused slightly when the younger girl started shifting impatiently and excitedly between her two feet.

“y/n! come in we have to , just, just come in!”

“what-” she was suddenly pulled harshly by her arm towards the rest of the room, her eyes meeting with farlan, who was sat on their sofa doing up the top buttons of his suit.

“ok, why are you two dressed up, what’s-”

she stopped when he walked in from the other room, also in a suit, but she found it much harder to look away from him that she did farlan. y/n’s eyes travelled over his form, finally resting on her boyfriends handsome face, specifically the eyes that gazed back at her with love and adoration, something he never allowed to happen in the presence of others, even their best friends. it made butterflies rise up in her stomach, filling her with the same giddy feeling she had felt when she first met him.

isabel’s high pitched squeal made them all cover their ears, bringing y/n back to the real world before he spoke up

“hey brat, go put your dress on” he said with a slight smirk as he finished tying the cravat that almost always hung around his neck. 

her face contorted once again in confusion and she tilted her head slightly while looking at him with quizzical eyes. she only had one dress, and that was waiting to be worn on a particular day. then, her mind started to catch up. isabel’s excitement, their elegant clothes that were more than out of place in the shit hole they lived in. and finally levi telling her to put on her dress, her wedding dress. the realization flashed on her face, then shock, then confusion again as she opened her mouth to speak. marriage was expensive, so she had assumed they would have to wait a long time before finally fulfilling the promise they had made to each other a year ago. she was ok with the wait, content in the stability of their relationship, but every time she gazed at her mother’s wedding dress that resided in the back of her wardrobe, she couldn’t help to wonder when she would get to use it. as much as she longed for it to be the case, she didn’t want to believe that day had finally come, not without being sure.

“wha-”

he smirked, interrupting her

“you heard. there a priest near the market who’ll do it for 50 instead of 100. that is, if you still want to.”

her face lit up as she ran towards him. he held out his arms with an eye roll but she rushed past him, skidding around the corner to go and get dressed. the speed of her movements caused his hair to fly up, making farlan chuckle and isabel run to follow and help her friend get dressed. levi shook his head as his smirk moulded into a smile, the excited whispers and giggles of the the girls traveling through the walls of their house.

sitting down next to his blond friend, levi sighed, looking at his hands, feeling nervous for the first time since he had proposed. farlan seemed to notice this and patted his shoulder briefly while speaking

“you’ll do great” he said simply, but it was just what his shorter friend needed in that moment. 

“hopefully. you will too”

“i’m not the one getting married, idiot” he replied with a chuckle

“no, but i do have a favor to ask”

-

looking to the right of her, isabel saw y/n’s tense soldiers, and the way her hands gripped the few flowers she carried a bit too tightly as she stood outside of the little building. she nudged her with her elbow, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“hey, are you ok?”

looking to the girl on her left, y/n smiled slightly. she was excited, so excited to become levi’s wife, but something was missing, and she was having trouble pushing that out of her mind.

“yeah, yeah i am it’s just-” she trailed off, closing her eyes as she thought about what she was about to do. in a few moments, she would open the door infront of her, and she would walk towards her future husband, the second man she had ever loved. that was the problem, the first wasn’t there. 

while she looked forward to walking down the isle, she wished her dad could be there to do it with her, to hand her off to levi, to kiss her cheek and hug her as she started this new chapter of her life. but he couldn’t, and she hated that.

a silent tear began to fall from her closed eye as she recalled the last words he said to her, a simple “i love you”, but it meant the world. the tear began to cascade slowly down her cheek, before she felt a calloused hand wipe it off gently. opening her eyes and looking to the right, she saw farlan with a gentle smile on his face. she had thought he was inside with levi, but when he moved next, she understood why he was out here.

silently, he extended his arm, nodding down to it to encourage her. gently, she linked hers with his, reaching up slightly, and turning to her left when isabel placed a hand on her shoulder. y/n looked between her two friends, her smile growing with the excitement and happiness within her. they weren’t her father, but they were her family. her heart swelled at the thought, before beating rapidly as farlan used his other hand to push the door open, revealing rows of pews and a carpeted isle running in between them. at the end of the isle stood the priest and levi, who looked to his right, smiling slightly when he saw his bride. 

her cheeks flushed pink as she looked down to the knee length, off-white dress that hugged her body. it was old fashioned, popular around twenty years ago when it had first been made, but it was beautiful, and so was she. she looked up, making eye contact with her groom as as they began to walk towards him. isabel mumbled various exclamations of excitement as they slowly walked towards them, before she ran ahead to stand next to levi when they got about half way to him.

“thank you” y/n whispered to her taller friend as he held her arm with his, looking up to see his still smiling face. 

“no problem. just- look after our little guy, alright y/n?”

they both chuckled as they continued to walk, he didn’t miss her whispering

“i will”. 

eventually reaching the end of the isle, y/n turns and farlan bends down to hug her briefly, then isabel jumps in to do the same, before walking to stand beside her big bro, who in turn took y/n’s hand. they both looked towards the priest as he began to speak.

\- 

“then, by the power vested in me, by the underground city of wall sina, i pronounce you husband and wife. you may kiss the bride" 

the damn broke again, this time with happiness, as tears fell from y/n’s eyes with the priests words, letting levi gently hold her face as he leaned in to seal their union. the kiss was sweet and loving, gentle, and a wonderful starting point to what would be a wonderful life together. the cheers and clapping of their two friends echoed in the high ceilings, much like the thumping of her heart did inside her.

-

she chuckled lightly as they gathered stares from those that they walked by, a wedding wasn’t too common here, neither was the smiles that they all displayed as the four walked through the market, back to their house. the excited young red-head skipped beside her three friends, the taller of the group standing on the other side of the couple in the middle, whose hands were intertwined in a rare but lovely public display of affection. 

his right hand held her left, every so often she would feel his finger or thumb shift to run along the gold band that now sat on her ring finger, lovingly placed there by himself moments earlier. she caught his eye while he did it again, causing him to lift the hand in question to his lips and kiss the metal softly while still looking at her. this made her blush, looking down briefly before her eyes focused again on the path ahead of them, seeing him smirk with a small blush of his own in her peripheral vision.

eventually they walked under the suspended arch that connected two houses, turning the corner to see their house. isabel jogged up the stairs and fumbled in her pocket for her key, before farlan’s voice stopped her.

“uh, iz, we’re staying with mary tonight” he called from the bottom of the stairs, confusing his two female friends, but not levi.

“what? why would we-”

“c’mon, kid, it’s their wedding night, i think they deserve some privacy, don’t you?”

his cheeky tone and raise of the eyebrow made it click in y/n’s brain as she glanced to her new husband who held the same expression. isabel, however, still didn’t understand

“well, they can have some space, i’ll sit to the table with you so they can have the sofa together, i mean they have their own room, and- OH” she realised what he was implying, and a low giggle left her lips as she unlocked the door, sarcastically opening and gesturing toward it for the couple

“i see. well,” she stopped to giggle again, walking down the steps to meet farlan at the bottom “ don’t let us stop you” she finished with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

levi rolled his eyes and bent down to flick her forehead as y/n giggled, thanking them for their consideration. 

“well you know what they say, first comes love, second comes marriage, third come a b-”

“you stop that right there” levi interrupted her teasing, before farlan quickly interjected with a quip of his own

“well, then you two better be careful. have fun guys, and congratulations” he said the final word sincerely, as did isabel when she repeated it, waving slightly as they began to walk towards the kind stall owner’s house. y/n finished giggling and turned to levi, holding the sides of his jacket while looking between his lips and his eyes.

“huh. do you want to go be careful, hun?” she asked somewhat rhetorically, she already knew his answer.

“hm. i like what you’re asking, but i’d word it differently, personally.” he teased back, brushing a lock of hair from her face and tucking it gently behind her ear.

“oh really, what ever could you mean?” she feigned innocence, of course she knew exactly what he was saying.

“i guess i’ll have to show you, mrs ackerman”

he suddenly bent down and tucked her knees under her, lifting her up into his arms rapidly, making her giggle again as she was held bridal style while being an actual bride.

“lead the way, mr ackerman” 

she kissed his cheek as he carried her through their door, kicking it shut behind him, laying her down on the sofa as he went to lock them in. she waited patiently, the grin returning to her face. today had been absolutely wonderful, but it was about to become perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> being careful is not on the agenda for these two i’m telling you. it’s gonna get ~spoicey~ but i’ll leave you to imagine that, i’d fuck it up no doubt. anyway, as always, i hope you have a good day/night if you see this.


End file.
